A New Beginning
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: It may be Valentine's Day, but it's also the start of a new year. And to celebrate this new beginning, Raimundo has something very special in store for Kimiko... RaiKim


Ack, definitely not one of my better stories. I guess I'll just blame it on the fact that I wrote this in one day AND edited it in one day – something that rarely ever occurs. I mean, I always spend at least two weeks unless it's a drabble, because I feel the need to work on it 'til it's perfection. But I didn't have that option this time around because I decided last minute that I was not about to pass up this day. Because... *drumroll* ...It's both Valentine's Day AND Chinese New Year today! – something that you don't see very often. :D

But despite my crappy writing, I hope you'll enjoy this RaiKim tribute on this very special day. :)

* * *

A New Beginning  
A _Xiaolin Showdown_ Fanfiction  
By xxFireWarriorxx

Twilight was chasing away the last tendrils of color from the sky, blanketing the world in darkness as the moon began its climb to its meridian. The night air was cool; crisp and full of freshness. A gentle wind was blowing, bringing scents of nature with it.

In the midst of all this beauty, Kimiko stepped lightly outside her room, slipping quietly through the doors and into the night air. She wore a simple white dress, tied at her waist by a white sash. Beneath she wore black leggings, and above, a pink cardigan. Warm, brown boots kept her feet comfy, and a pink ribbon in her hair completed her look. The breeze billowed her raven black hair all about her, revealing her pristine, blue eyes, and Kimiko breathed in deeply, savoring the fragrance of the night.

She started to walk forward, leaving the temple hall to make her way towards the garden. The night air was cool, but not cold enough to chill her, and she smiled in the dark, feeling the warm wind upon her face. Above, the moon had reached its peak in the sky, and was now showering the world in its wonderful silver light. The radiance felt incredible upon her body – like a wave of warmth cascading through her being. Kimiko smiled again, reveling in the sensation.

By now, she had reached the entrance of the garden, and stepped nimbly inside. Flowers adorned the grass, while trees rose tall in the sky. Here, it was dimmer, for the foliage blocked the moon. But Kimiko waited patiently, allowing her eyes to adjust.

And when they did, she felt her heart begin to soar.

She began to walk, and then to run, until finally she began to sprint.

For there, beside the lone cherry blossom tree, stood a figure she always longed to see. A figure that stood tall and proud, his windswept hair always billowing in a hidden breeze. He was strong, brave, determined and yet carefree. His tanned skin was golden all year round, and his emerald green eyes sparkled in even the faintest trace of light.

"Raimundo!" she cried out happily, throwing her arms around her boyfriend when she finally reached him.

He laughed then, his voice ringing across the garden like a bell. "Kimiko," he replied back, smiling that irresistibly handsome grin of his.

And Kimiko found that she couldn't help herself; he was just too cute at that one single moment. She leaned in, and kissed him right then and there, pressing her lips against his as she pulled him in closer.

He complied without a thought, deepening the kiss, and there they stood, under the moonlight, as the seconds ticked away.

Finally, Kimiko pulled away, her eyes shining and her cheeks slightly pink.

But she didn't let go of him, and their hands remained intertwined. Kimiko swung them around playfully, smiling mischievously up at him. "So what do you want?" she asked of him. "Why'd you drag me all the way here?"

"Technically, I didn't drag you here," Raimundo grinned back. "You came here of your own free will, didn't you, Kimi?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, suppressing a giggle. "True enough," she answered. "But you know what I mean."

He didn't reply, but instead smiled cockily. Then, turning, he led her around to the other side of the tree. And there, laid carefully on the lowest branch, was a single red rose.

Kimiko gasped as he handed it to her, taking the flower carefully in her hands. The petals were in full bloom, and they shone a brilliant, bold, red. The leaves shimmered emerald green under the light of the moon, and Kimiko breathed in the wonderful fragrance.

"Raimundo," she whispered. "This is absolutely beautiful."

He smiled at her then, blushing just the slightest bit. "Well, it's Valentine's Day, isn't it? I wanted to get you something special."

Kimiko laughed, fingering the petals. "So it took you four years then," she grinned. "Four years to finally decide that Valentine's Day was worth celebrating here at the temple?"

"Well, those previous three years we weren't going out yet," he laughed back. "So technically, you can't blame me for anything."

"When have you ever been blamed?" Kimiko grinned back, smiling openly. "You always manage to worm yourself out of practically every problem you face."

Raimundo didn't reply, and instead took the flower out of her hands, bending the stem just the slightest bit backwards. Then he leaned in, placing the rose strategically behind her right ear. He moved back, admiring his work, marveling at her beauty. Kimiko felt a smile grace her face, though she looked away, blushing. But Raimundo turned her back, lifting her chin up with one finger.

"But that's not all," he told her, suddenly smiling.

But Kimiko noticed something behind that carefree composure. Something that seemed unusually like anxiety. Kimiko brushed the thought away. The light had to be playing tricks. Because seriously… Since when was Raimundo nervous about anything?

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked her then, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Of course I do!" she laughed. "It's Valentine's Day. You just told me."

He smiled. "Yes, but it's also another day. Another very, special, day."

Kimiko laughed then, the realization hitting in. "Of course! How could I forget? Dojo was blabbing about it all morning." She peered up at him beneath her eyelashes, her azure eyes a misty blue. "Chinese New Year," she told him. "It's also the start of a new year."

Raimundo grinned, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a new year, and therefore, a new beginning as well."

Kimiko laughed. "Stop talking in riddles, Rai! Just out with it already."

He breathed in deeply, the nervousness now clear in his eyes.

What on earth was he worried about? He looked like he was about to jump off of a cliff!

But then he pulled out a black box. A tiny black box no bigger than his hand.

Kimiko felt her heart leap to her throat as she was rendered absolutely speechless.

"It's the start of a new year, and so I figured this would be a good time to confess something that I've been meaning to say for a while." He looked up at her. "Kimiko… you're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, and I treasure all the memories that we've had together. But… maybe, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to continue to make memories with you… even after we leave the temple…"

Kimiko could hardly breathe. Was this going where she thought it was???

He opened the black box, revealing a beautiful ruby ring embedded with white diamonds.

"Red," he whispered, "for fire, and white, for wind."

Then, kneeling to the ground, he asked, "Kimiko, will you marry me?"

The world was swimming before Kimiko's eyes, and it felt as if the world has disappeared all around her. But it wasn't a bad feeling. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She felt like she was floating in her own little world, everything else but an insignificant blur in the background. Her lungs were swelling with air and her heart felt like it would burst with happiness.

"Rai!" she laughed, tackling him to the ground. "You knew that you never had to ask, didn't you? Because you already knew my answer."

Raimundo blushed. "Is that a 'yes' then?"

"Yes," Kimiko whispered. "A million times yes."

Then, leaning her head in, she pressed her lips to his once more.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

GAHHH! That was such a corny ending!!!! *runs and hides* Like I said, not my best, but I wanted something special posted here to celebrate. This is also my first, "will you marry me" fic, so I hope it came out okay... Ack, I don't really like this, but I really hope you guys did. :)

Happy Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year!

xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
